


Just One Difference

by FuzzedlyFree



Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzedlyFree/pseuds/FuzzedlyFree
Summary: A character study of Jacopo, a rather underrated character.





	Just One Difference

His father had once told him - in something almost resembling a compliment - that he was a good follower. He had insulted Jacopo in the next breath. That man had never been a kind one.

He taught Jacopo many things, above all the law of fists. Below that, the law of survival: Never assume that someone is beaten until the lifeblood is pumping out of them.

This was the chief mistake of those who had tried to destroy Zatarra, the Count of Monte Cristo.

And yet. Though he was not beaten, Zatarra was broken.

(In a quiet moment, Zatarra had watched him break. He wasn’t crying, Jacopo wasn’t sure he could. “Edmond,” he says, “My name was Edmond.”)

His previous life was gone, his dearest friends considered him dead. Thirteen years gone and Jacopo could only watch and provide a stout support.

(“I cannot wake up back in prison, find out that it was all just a dream. I would rather die than be there.”)

This revenge plan was ornate, but it was all that his employer had left (false). He had no one to turn to (false). So sometimes the Count would sit there tiredly, staring at a candle and waiting for it to disappear(true).

And Jacopo would be behind him, standing by lest his master and friend should need him.

(“I am your man forever.” “I know.”)

Sworn to one man for the rest of his life, he can’t help but think maybe this was the right choice. If he makes just one difference, let it be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
